


6

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 7
Collections: Interactive chapter





	6

Just before making it to the line, I hear someone calling my name.

“Si!”

I nearly jump and turn around. It was a girl’s voice. More specifically, it was Abby’s voice. So I know it’s not Blue. But somehow my heart leaped and when I turn around, I have the very weird hope that she will be next to a boy and tell me something like ‘See who was looking for you!’

Of course, that doesn’t happen. She is here with Nick and Leah and they are all smiling at me. It calms me, though. No pressure. That’s what I told him. That needs to be true for both of us.

Even if I don’t find Blue, it doesn’t mean tonight should be a lost evening. “Hey, guys.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming or not,” Nick says.

“Why?”

“Aren’t you grounded?”

“Oh. Yes. But my parents said it was fine for me to come tonight because I did well on the play. I have an early curfew though, and I am grounded one extra day.”

“That sounds like Jack and Emily bargaining,” Leah admits. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? We would have picked you up!”

I can’t tell them that I’m hoping I won’t be with them all evening. It doesn’t mean that I can’t tell them anything…

[Don’t mention Blue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596078)

[Tell them about having to meet someone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596228)

[Tell them you need to go look for someone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596302)


End file.
